Too Late
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are best friends and secret lovers. Naruto however is in love with Sasuke, but Sasuke gives no indication that he feels the same. A nightmare scares Sasuke about the safety of Naruto, but will it come true? And if so, will it be too late to tell him how he might really feel? Set in AU. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Too Late

SasukexNaruto

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its extensions

Too Late

Sasuke Uchiha woke up in a cold sweat, panting harshly as he tried to breathe air into his burning lungs. He ran a hand down his face as he inhaled sharply through his nose before sitting up and throwing the sheets off of his half naked form. He couldn't stop thinking of the dream he had just had. It had his best friend and secret lover Naruto Uzumaki in it, but the events of the dream are what scared him into waking up.

In his dream, it had been nighttime and it was raining heavily, too heavily to see clearly through. Naruto was driving in his car, but he was upset, crying even and driving too fast in the heavy rain. Then there had been headlights, the squeal of tires, and the sound of a deafening crash and glass shattering. All of this led to Sasuke waking up.

Not being able to shake the feeling that the dream left him with, the raven grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on over his black boxers before leaving his bedroom and heading downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water. Upon entering the kitchen he was slightly surprised to see Itachi sitting at the island on his laptop, while talking to someone on his Skype. After listening for a while, Sasuke deduced it was his brother's boyfriend Deidara. Itachi looked up for a moment to look at his seventeen year old younger brother before telling Deidara he was talking to wait for a few minutes. Once Deidara was on hold Itachi asked, "What's the matter, Sasuke?"

Shaking his head Sasuke answered, "Nothing, Itachi."

"Are you sure? You look shaken."

"It's nothing, just a dream I had."

"It must have been a very intense dream if it left you like this."

Sasuke said nothing as he reached and got a glass from the cupboard before filling it with cold water. He drank the whole glass before pouring some more, feeling his older brother's eyes on him the whole time. Knowing Itachi wasn't going to let him go without telling him what was wrong, he sighed and sat at the island across from the older raven and said, "The dream seemed so real and, and it scared me."

Itachi nodded before gesturing for his younger brother to continue. Sasuke nodded and told him what occurred in his dream, and how it led up to him waking up in a cold sweat. He told him how he felt scared for Naruto's safety and how he couldn't shake the feeling that it was a premonition of some sort. Itachi listened intently to his brother until he finished talking, and afterwards pondered what he said. After a minute of silence he asked, "Did your dream show the reason as to why Naruto drove off speeding in the rain?"

"No, just that he was crying for some reason," Sasuke answered.

The two of them sat in silence for a while before Itachi asked Sasuke if he was going to be alright. When he received a nod, he watched as his brother left the kitchen with his glass of water and headed back up the stairs, hoping his brother would be okay and that his dream wouldn't shake him up anymore than it already had.

* * *

Sasuke sat at his desk listening to his history teacher drone on about whatever they were learning about that day. Not that it mattered, he would just read the chapter and be caught up and ahead of everyone else by next class. His black eyes drifted from the PowerPoint over to the sixteen year old blond boy that was doodling in his notebook next to him.

Naruto looked so calm and happy, not at all like he did in his dream from the night before. And honestly Sasuke hoped he never saw the blond like that ever again, in his dreams or in real life. Naruto felt eyes on him and he looked up at the raven, his azure blue eyes staring into Sasuke's coal black ones. He gave him a bright smile before turning back to his drawings, making Sasuke smile softly before dropping it as he turned back to the PowerPoint.

Half an hour later the bell rang to end class and Sasuke and Naruto left the classroom together. It was the end of school and everyone was either headed straight out of the school doors, to their afterschool clubs, detention, or their lockers. Sasuke followed Naruto to the blond's locker and waited for Naruto to get the books he needed. As soon as the shorter male shut his locker and locked it, Sasuke grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close, placing his lips next to a tan ear.

"Let's go back to my place, I want you," Sasuke softly said into Naruto's ear. Naruto blushed and nodded, walking with Sasuke out of the school to their separate cars; Sasuke, a black Ferarri, and Naruto, a burnt orange Mini Cooper. They both got into their cars and started their engines before pulling out of the school parking lot and heading towards Sasuke's house house. Sasuke couldn't wait to have Naruto, and Naruto couldn't wait to have Sasuke once again. But he couldn't stop the ache in his heart that he couldn't have Sasuke in public, that Sasuke didn't love him the way he loved Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto panted and moaned as Sasuke pounded into him, hitting his prostate dead on. Sasuke panted in exertion as he hoisted one of Naruto's legs up over his shoulder to thrust deeper into his warm channel. He smirked as Naruto let out a loud cry of pleasure and gripped the black sheets of Sasuke's bed. Neither his parents nor Itachi were home, so Naruto could be as loud as he wanted and Sasuke loved to hear the sexy noises that the blond made when he fucked him.

Feeling a tightening in his stomach, Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes and panted out, "S-Sasuke, I'm…I'm going to cum!"

"Do it, let go," Sasuke growled as he drilled faster and harder into Naruto. He watched as Naruto's flushed face took on a look of euphoria, and groaned as he saw his lover release all over his abdomen, pleasurable moans and whimpers escaping his plump lips. Two minutes later Sasuke came inside of Naruto's tight, warm channel, groaning as Naruto moaned softly as he did so. Sasuke removed the blond's leg from his shoulder and dropped it back down to the bed before pulling out of Naruto and collapsing on top of him.

The two of them laid there panting for a while, long enough for Sasuke to realize that it was raining outside his window. For some reason Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat at hearing the rain outside, especially when it sounded as if it were coming down harder from the sky. He and Naruto had been going at it for hours and it had gotten dark outside, probably even nighttime. Sitting up Sasuke grabbed some tissues and cleaned both his and Naruto's abdomen of Naruto's semen before throwing them away and putting his clothes back on.

Naruto watched his best friend/lover get dressed before sitting up, not at all minding his nakedness, and asked, "Sasuke, how do you feel about me?"

Sasuke paused in putting his shirt back on before answering, "You're my best friend that I fuck from time to time."

"Is that it?"

The raven was surprised at the amount of hurt he heard in the blond's voice. He turned to see Naruto sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, crystal tears standing in his eyes. He watched in confusion as the blond reached down and pulled his underwear and jeans back on. While he was pulling his shirt back on, he asked, "What do you mean "is that it"?"

Naruto looked at his love before saying, "Are you kidding? I thought you would've known by now. You're smart, so you should know, but I can see that you don't nor that you care."

"Naruto, what are you talking about? Why does it matter how I feel about you?"

"Because I love you, you jerk! Because I'm in love with you! Asshole!"

The blond's tears fell from his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. All the while Sasuke just stood and stared in shock at his friend. Naruto was in love with him? For how long? And why had he not noticed?

Naruto sniffed before saying, "I mean, I don't really expect you to fall in love with someone like me, but I can hope, can't I? I thought that maybe you would actually hold feelings for me more than just friendship and being your fuck buddy, but apparently not."

Sasuke, not knowing what to say, just said, "Naruto…"

"Sasuke, do you love me, or think that you could?"

The look of hurt and hope in Naruto's eyes pierced Sasuke straight in his heart. Naruto was obviously waiting for some sort of promising response, but what came out of Sasuke's mouth was, "I don't know, Naruto. I just don't see myself in a serious relationship or having serious feelings for a guy?"

"So you've just been using me?" Naruto asked hurt.

Before Sasuke could answer more tears fell from Naruto's azure eyes and he ran out of the raven's bedroom. Sasuke ran after him and by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Naruto's book bag missing, as well as his shoes. He forgot how fast the blond could run at times. He heard the sound of a car starting and he quickly shoved his feet into his shoes. Running outside into the rain he saw Naruto quickly backing out of the driveway.

"Naruto, wait! Stop, please!" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards Naruto's car, but Naruto sped away in his car, disappearing in the darkness and the rain.

Sasuke began to feel panicked; his dream seemed to be happening right before his eyes. Dashing back inside his house he grabbed his keys and cell phone before running out to his Ferrari. He got in and started the car quickly before driving out of his driveway and down the road after Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Too Late

SasukexNaruto

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its extensions

Too Late (Part 2)

Sasuke sped through the rain along the wet roads, hoping to catch up to Naruto soon. He didn't mean to make him upset with his answers, but he should have known that for Naruto the easiest way to deal with rejection or things that upset him were to run away. He just hated that this time, out of all the things he did to upset his best friend, not apparently returning his love was enough to make Naruto run. But then that raised the question: did he love Naruto?

In all honesty Sasuke wasn't sure whether he loved Naruto or not. He knew for sure he loved him as his best friend, but romantically was another thing. He remembered when he first asked/convinced Naruto to be his sex buddy. That was because he couldn't see himself being intimate with anyone else but the blond boy. He thought about how he could put up with the blond's annoying antics and how he was the only person that could make him crack a genuine smile. Naruto made Sasuke's heart throb more times than not, but the raven never associated it to possibly being in love with him until he thought about it. Was he in love with Naruto? If he wasn't, he wouldn't be chasing him down at night in the pouring rain just to try and prevent the car crash that was most likely going to happen. Realizing that he indeed was in love with his best friend, Sasuke pressed down harder on the gas determined to get to his dobe in time.

Before long he saw his headlights shine on the back of a burnt orange car. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Naruto's number. The phone ran twice before the blond picked up, yelling, _"What?!"_

"Naruto, stop. Pull over now, please," Sasuke said into the phone.

 _"_ _Why are you behind me? Just leave me alone!"_

"Please, dobe! It's raining and you're speeding! I don't want you to get hurt!"

 _"_ _Why do you even care, teme? You don't care about me, so why?!"_

"Because- "

Before Sasuke could answer he looked past Naruto's car up ahead and he felt his breath leave him. A huge eighteen wheeler truck was coming along in the rain on the other side of the road around a curve. Looking back at Naruto's car he saw the blond about to make a sharp, erratic turn. All Sasuke could hear in his head was the sound of a defeaning crash and glass shattering.

Without thinking the raven moved out from behind his best friend and drove past him, right into the curve where the eighteen wheeler was. Sasuke heard the honk of a horn, followed by tires squealing as he hit his breaks. The next thing he knew the front of the truck t-boned him and he was sent skidding and tumbling off the road, glass shattering around him as his car made several crunching sounds. Just before Sasuke's car hit a tree and he lost consciousness from the severe pain in his head, he heard a horrified scream of his name.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

Itachi sat in the waiting room of the ER with his parents, worrying about his younger brother in surgery. But even so, his black eyes kept drifting to the little blond that was sitting curled up in a chair with a dazed look on his face, though his azure eyes held fear and pain in them. He didn't know what really happened, only that Sasuke was in a crash and that Naruto had witnessed it. Fugakue had tried to get Naruto to talk about what happened that could have possibly led to Sasuke getting hit and crashing into a tree, but the blond wouldn't say anything. Tsunade, the doctor treating Sasuke and Naruto's godmother, had told them that the blond was most likely in a state of shock and for them to wait to hear the whole story.

Naruto's other guardian and godfather Jiriaya had shown up when he got a call from his wife just before she went into surgery with their godson's best friend and asked him to come to the hospital to support the blond. That had been two hours ago, and still no word from Tsunade on Sasuke's condition.

Mikoto walked over to Naruto, nodding to Jiriaya as she did, and sat down next to him. Pulling him into a gentle, motherly hug, she softly said, "Naruto, whatever the reason that this happened, just know that it's not your fault."

Shaking his head Naruto replied, "No, it is my fault. Sasuke wouldn't be in surgery fighting for his life on an operation table if it weren't for me."

"What do you mean?"

"He was chasing after me. We got into a fight because…because I confessed my love for him and I got upset that he didn't return my feelings. I fled out into the rain in my car and Sasuke came after me. There was this big truck coming and Sasuke took the hit so I wouldn't have to. It's all my fault, Mikoto-san; I'm so sorry."

As Naruto burst into sobs, Mikoto held him gently, rocking him back and forth as she did so. Fugaku, Itachi, and Jiriaya had heard the blond's explanation as well, but none of the Uchihas blamed Naruto. Even if the blond didn't realize it with his words, Sasuke's action told them all something that Naruto missed. Sasuke took the crash that was meant for Naruto to protect him because he loved him. Sasuke did return his friends feelings, or else he wouldn't have gone after him in the rain and put his life on the line to save Naruto's. They all hoped the young raven made it out of surgery so that he could let Naruto know how he felt himself.

Another two hours went by before Tsunade walked into the waiting room over to them. Naruto met her first saying, "How is he, Baa-chan? Is he alright? Is Sasuke alive?"

"Calm down, brat," Tsunade said before looking at the expectant family. "Sasuke is alive. We were able to repair any internal damage and remove the fluid buildup he had in his brain. We already put him in a room in intensive care, and the next forty-eight to seventy-two hours will be critical. However, he is awake and keeps asking for Naruto."

Fugaku nodded as Mikoto shed happy tears and Itachi kept his own tears at bay. Naruto let his flow happily before running past them towards intensive care, ignoring Tsunade's call after him. Fugaku shook his head and told her to let him go; after all, Naruto was the most important person that Sasuke wanted to see at the moment, so they could wait.

* * *

Naruto stopped to catch his breath before entering the room Sasuke was assigned to. Upon him entering onyx eyes turned to look at him in a pale, alabaster face covered with bruises and bandages. Sasuke smiled and lifted his hand, holding it out towards the blond, silently asking him to come closer. Naruto did so and softly reached up with his other hand to stroke inky locks. With a small smile he whispered, "Hi."

"Hi," Sasuke replied just softly.

There was silence between the two of them before Naruto broke it.

"Why? Why would you do that? You could have died."

"But I didn't."

"But you could have, you bastard! Why would you…just, why?"

Crystal tears fell from azure eyes, prompting Sasuke to reach up and wipe them away. After a moment of silence Sasuke finally answered, "Because if I didn't, it would have been too late to tell you how I felt."

Naruto looked back at Sasuke in confusion before asking him what he meant. With a sigh Sasuke told him how he thought about what he said, about how he made him feel and what that accounted to. He told him about his nightmare and how he wanted to prevent that, and realized that he loved him and that he would rather die than let Naruto do so.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said softly, not knowing what to say.

Sasuke smiled and lifted Naruto's hand, kissing his knuckles while making the blond blush. Holding his hand tightly Sasuke said, "I love you, Naruto, and I hope that you will allow me to properly court you when I recover from this."

The blond blushed and nodded, leaning down and kissing Sasuke's pale lips softly before pulling away and murmering, "Of course, Sasuke. And I love you, too."

Outside of the room the Uchiha family waited patiently, giving Sasuke and Naruto their privacy. Itachi however was peering in through the window, watching the display between his brother and the blond that said brother has been friends with since they were practically in diapers. He smiled softly as he saw them kiss again, glad that his outoto told Naruto his true feelings in time, otherwise it would have been too late. Nothing had ever separated the two of them before, and from the looks of it, nothing ever would.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks so much for tuning in to Too Late. Love, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
